


Room 606

by haamlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, chris è un amico meraviglioso e nessuno può convincermi del contrario
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Jean-Jacques ha bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo e ha deciso che, forse, è ora di esplicitare i propri sentimenti nei confronti di Seung-gil.





	Room 606

Ci sono tante cose che passano per la mia testa ogni giorno.  
  
Milioni di parole, suoni, volti e ricordi per ogni secondo. Così tanti che nemmeno posso riconoscerli e rimembrarli tutti, ma presenti. Indubbiamente, inconfondibilmente presenti. Ed uno stato di euforia come quello dovuto ad un'ubriacatura non può altro che amplificare quella sinfonia, quello stridore di pensieri che affollano la mia mente.  
  
Eppure, con tutte le cose a cui potrei dedicare la mia attenzione, scelgo la memoria del tuo volto.  
  
Fra sette miliardi di persone esistenti al mondo, io scelgo te.  
  
E, sì, lo so, passiamo ogni giorno assieme, specialmente ora che è iniziato il Gran Prix, ma mi manchi. Ora, chiuso a festeggiare in un colorato bar di quella caricatura di una città che è Vancouver, circondato dai sorrisi dei miei amici e colleghi e dallo scintillio della mezza dozzina di bicchieri che ho svuotato, tu mi manchi. Ed io, penso, devo trovare Chris e farmi portare da te, ché il festeggiare non ha più un senso, se fra la folla i miei occhi non trovano la tua figura esile, asciutta, e il tuo modo impacciato di muoverti quando ti trovi al centro di un'attenzione che non hai richiesto, alla quale ancora non sei abituato, malgrado gli anni.  
  
Perciò mi alzo, rido della mia stessa goffaggine e mi faccio largo fra la gente, ricambiando sorrisi e regalando "Sì, sto bene, grazie", "Il campionato sta iniziando alla grande" e "È bello vederti qui" a domande che nemmeno mi sforzo di capire. Questo finché non vado a sbattere contro una chioma di ricci biondo cenere che, sia ringraziato il cielo, non appartengono ad altri che al mio Chris, intento a scambiare parole con un uomo che non ho mai visto prima, se non soltanto di sfuggita, interrompendo il discorso di tanto in tanto per strappare un sorso d'acqua alla bottiglia che tiene stretta un pugno.  
  
L'immagine mi strappa un sorriso, ma che ci posso fare? Qualcuno deve pur prendersi l'impegno e il sacrificio di restare sobrio per gli altri. E, questa volta, per qualcuno non si intende altri che Christophe, estratto a sorte suo malgrado. Lo capisco e lo compatisco.  
  
"Portami in albergo," domando, aggiungendo poi, piano. "Per favore."  
  
Lo vedo squadrarmi dalla sua statura e ride nel notare il mio sguardo assente e le mie guance rosse. Che dire. Che fare. Rido anch'io.  
  
 _Sì.  
_  
 _Sì, sono patetico.  
_  
 _Guardami.  
_  
Sono a malapena in piedi da solo e, Dio, il tanfo di vodka si deve sentire ad almeno cinque metri di distanza.  
  
Ma, davvero, ho bisogno di tornare in albergo e vederti, perché l’assenza mi sta uccidendo, e non voglio festeggiare se non ci sei anche tu. E Chris sembra cogliere questa urgenza nei miei occhi, perché non fa ulteriori domande e posa la bottiglia vuota sul bancone, congedando il suo interlocutore e avvolgendomi un braccio attorno alle spalle, mentre mi guida fuori dal locale, alla ricerca di un taxi per il rientro.  
  
Il freddo esterno sembra risvegliarmi appena dal torpore dell’alcool, ma ancora non è abbastanza per riportarmi al mio solito stato sobrio.  
  
Non che la sobrietà sia il mio obbiettivo, al momento.  
  
Ché, si sa,  _in vino veritas._  
  
E, forse, questa volta potrai credermi quando ti dico che ti sbagli di grosso sui miei sentimenti nei tuoi confronti. Ti sbagli di grosso. E, Dio, lo sanno tutti. Ognuno riesce a vederlo nei miei occhi, tranne te. Tu che cogli dettagli meravigliosi nelle cose, particolari che nessuno riesce nemmeno ad immaginare. Tu che vedi tutto tranne ciò che è palese di fronte ai tuoi occhi, ogni giorno. Tu che credi a tutto ciò che ti dico tranne la cosa più importante, e non ne capisco il perché. Io ti amo, e non ne capisco il perché. E quando Chris mi trascina con sé nei sedili posteriori del taxi che è riuscito a recuperare, ancora non ho risolto il mistero.  
  
Mostro all’autista il mio braccio destro, quello in cui, come al solito, sia io che gli altri siamo abituati a scrivere, con un pennarello nero, il nome e l’indirizzo dell’albergo in cui stiamo, e mi accascio contro il finestrino del taxi mentre questo si mette in movimento fra le luci della Vancouver di notte, pagliuzze colorate che si riflettono nel mio sguardo mentre i miei occhi scorrono sui tetti, poi sulla luna, poi a cercare delle stelle che so già di non poter trovare nel cielo anonimo di ogni grande città. Il leggero ronzio della vettura durante il tragitto mi da il voltastomaco, come se già il mio stato non fosse pietoso abbastanza in precedenza.  
  
Patetico,  _patetico_  me.  
  
Confuso, innamorato, ubriaco me.  
  
Spero che tu abbia pazienza. Abbia pietà di me. Abbia almeno un terzo del desiderio di vedermi di quello che ho io di vedere te. Un terzo sarebbe abbastanza, lo giuro.  
  
Non so quanto tempo impieghi il taxi ad arrivare a destinazione, se minuti, mezz’ore o decenni, ma ora che mi trovo all’interno dell’hotel, nella sala d’aspetto con Chris, le energie sono tornate a fluire nel mio corpo come il sangue nelle vene, accelerando i miei battiti cardiaci fino al punto di impedirmi di sentire altro se non il  _tu-dun, tu-dun, tu-dun_  di una bomba ad orologeria all’interno del mio petto, pronta ad esplodere una volta oltre la giusta porta del giusto piano, con la giusta persona. E, giuro, non è sempre così. Raramente sono disperato fino a questo punto, ma forse ho bevuto un bicchiere in più del dovuto, o due, o tre, o chissà quanti di troppo. Ho superato la soglia dell’euforia e ora sto provando dei sentimenti.  
  
 _Pessimo_ , Jean-Jacques.  
  
Patetico,  _patetico_  me.  
  
Sospiro un poco, riconoscendo di essermi, ancora una volta, perso in una serie di ragionamenti che so essere nocivi per me, a maggior ragione date le mie condizioni attuali, e sposto la mia attenzione sul mio amico, i cui occhi bruciano sulla mia schiena, attenti, pronti a prendermi nel caso mi faccia male. In qualsiasi senso lo si voglia intendere.  
  
Dovrei essere grato di avere una persona simile al mio fianco, e lo sono, ché probabilmente non sarei da nessuna parte senza l’aiuto di quella spalla su cui piangere, quella mano che mi ha raccolto ogni volta che sono caduto, inciampando sulle mie stesse scelte errate e sulle decisioni nocive compiute per via dell’istinto, per via della ferinità di una mente ancora troppo giovane, troppo acerba per capire veramente quando fermarsi. Sono felice di avere Christophe con me, per quanto il mio atteggiamento non lo renda palese quanto vorrei.  
  
Mi appoggio un poco a lui, con fare stanco, per poi tirarmi indietro, cercando nel suo sguardo un minimo di conforto, dal momento che ora, ad affiancare il desiderio di rivederti, vi è anche tutto quel turbine di dubbi che hanno la dannata capacità di colpirmi nei momenti meno opportuni. La sua voce, bassa e calda, raggiunge le mie orecchie come una carezza, nel momento in cui una delle sue mani va ad esitare sul mio braccio, carezzando piano il tessuto che lo ricopre, in un tentativo di darmi conforto. Centrato in pieno, devo dire.  
  
“Rilassati,” lo sento sussurrarmi, con un sorriso lieve, vaga mezzaluna rosea sul suo volto illuminato dalla luce calda delicata della stanza.  
  
Il mio sguardo cade sul vaso di garofani gialli alle sue spalle, e ricordo di aver letto che il loro significato è un’incertezza nei propri sentimenti. L’ironia vuole che non vi sia alcuna incertezza nei miei. Mi perdo nell’osservare quei fiori, perfettamente intonati con l’atmosfera della hall dell’albergo, le cui pareti sono decorate con riproduzioni di alcune opere di Van Gogh. Non ho mai apprezzato particolarmente quell’uomo, né come artista, né come persona - ma, in questo momento, non posso che rendermi conto di quanto i suoi campi di grano e mietitori abbiano un effetto pacificatore sulla mia mente, tormentata e impaziente di vederti, scalciante come un cavallo indomabile.  
  
“Sei teso. Hai intenzione di dirgli cosa provi?” Mi chiede Chris, ritraendo il proprio braccio e lasciando una sensazione di vuoto laddove vi era la pressione della sua mano sulla mia spalla.  
  
“ _Ribadire_.” Lo correggo, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non che io non gliel’abbia già detto.”  
  
“È Seung-gil.” Insiste, allora, Chris. “Voi due avete un buon rapporto. Si vede che c’è dell’intesa, anche solo dal fatto che tu sembri l’unica persona che gli garba. Non dovrebbe essere così difficile, per te, vederlo. Qual è il problema?”  
  
Mi lascio andare ad un sospiro esasperato.  
  
“Perché la gente continua a farmi le stesse domande? Non è così facile. Non è  _per niente_  facile. Potrebbe ancora non credermi o, peggio ancora, capire e disprezzarmi. Odiarmi. Non volermi più vedere. Non riuscirei a sopportare questo, lo sai.”  
  
E chissà che io, poi, non mi lasci andare ad uno sproloquio forse anche un poco insensato, sfogando la tensione su Chris e ripensando, immancabilmente, alle parole di Yuri che, per quanto spesso abbia quell’atteggiamento stizzito, quasi d’odio nei miei confronti, si è dimostrato essere un amico migliore della maggior parte degli altri pattinatori. Da quel momento in avanti, continuo a gesticolare come un dannato, sotto lo sguardo impassibile di Chris. Lui si limita ad aspettare che io finisca di farneticare sull'ingiustizia del mondo intero che sta ovviamente votando a favore della mia autodistruzione e, quando ho finito, il mio viso è rosso e l'aria all'interno del mio corpo pressoché esaurita.  
  
“Hai finito?” mi chiede, pazientemente.  
  
“No.” Prendo un respiro profondo e lo lascio andare un poco alla volta. “Sì. Mi sento stupido.”  
  
“Un po' lo sembri.” Ammette lui, sorridendomi con fare divertito. “Ma non perché tu non abbia delle ragioni per essere arrabbiato. È che non vuoi ascoltare ciò che ti diciamo Yuri ed io.”  
  
“Yuri potrebbe avere ragione.”  
  
“Già. Yuri potrebbe avere ragione,” annuisce lui.  
  
“Perdere Seung-gil sarebbe uguale a perdere tutto.”  
  
“Probabilmente.”  
  
“Ne uscirei distrutto,” ansimo.  
  
“ _Devastato._ ”  
  
Inarco un sopracciglio. “Non dovresti essermi d'aiuto, tu?”  
  
E, a questo punto, lo vedo sorridermi in quel suo modo che tanto pare quietare il mare in tempesta che sono i miei pensieri, prima di darmi una leggera spinta alla spalla, con fare giocoso. "Ti sto prendendo in giro. Adesso sali, oppure ti riporto indietro. Non posso vederti in questo stato, okay?"  
  
Mi sorprendo ad annuire, prima di ringraziarlo e avvolgere le braccia attorno al suo busto in un abbraccio, che ha lo stesso effetto su di me di un toccasana, aiutandomi a riprendermi un poco. In fondo, con il senno di poi, Chris ha ragione. Non posso ignorare il fatto che l'intesa, la ricerca della compagnia reciproca sia ricambiato da parte tua. Ed è questo a darmi la forza necessaria a salutare Christophe per l'ultima volta e assicurargli che sto bene, che la sbronza si sta lentamente smaltendo, prima di sparire dietro le porte dell’ascensore e premere il bottone che porta al sesto piano, dove sta la tua camera, la numero 606.  
  
Non è altro che un battito di ciglia, il momento che mi separa dal carezzare il braille dei pulsanti a quello in cui mi ritrovo alla tua porta, i miei occhi acquamarina incrociati con i tuoi a mandorla, del colore della notte, e lì mi sento rinascere.  
  
“Jean?“ Domandi, una sfumatura di sorpresa che va ad illuminarti il volto. Non posso fare a meno di notare una scintilla di gioia di vedermi, sebbene si tratti solo di un vano bagliore. Decido di aggrapparmi a quella. “Cosa ci fai qui?“  
  
E ti potrei dire un milione di cose, al momento, ma nulla sembra essere adeguata, nulla sembra davvero avere senso al di fuori della mia testa. Perciò lascio che siano le azioni a parlare per me, i miei desideri riflessi nei miei occhi, e mi avvicino a te, stringendoti forte al mio petto, disprezzante del fatto che la cosa possa spiazzarti.  
  
Un atto egoistico, da parte mia, lo riconosco.  
  
Perdonami.  
  
Mi chiedi come mai non sono alla festa, e io ti dico che ti amo. Mi chiedi se ho bevuto, e io ti dico che ti amo. Mi chiedi perché, e io ti dico che non lo so, ma ti amo. Ti amo come non ho mai amato un altro uomo od un’altra donna prima d’ora, con ardore e candore in eguali misure, così come la madre ama un figlio e che sono stanco. Sono stanco di vederti voltare lo sguardo e ignorare ciò che ti ho lasciato ad intendere sin’ora e ti dico che, davvero, non mi importa che tu ricambi questo sentimento, ho solo bisogno che tu lo sappia e che ti renda conto che è così ogni giorno, in ogni momento, luogo o situazione della mia vita. È così quando piove, è così quando c’è il sole. È così quando sono ubriaco ed è così quando sono sobrio. È così quando sei vicino a me ed è così quando sei lontano, e sarebbe così anche se tu fossi a migliaia di anni luce da me, perso nello spazio più remoto, fluttuante accanto a qualche stella forse persino più bella del Sole, ad ammirare galassie e costellazioni che da qui non possiamo vedere, perso in un cielo che non è il mio stesso.  
  
Dunque taccio, aspettando che le parole comincino a collassarmi addosso, trascinandomi a fondo con loro e annegandomi lentamente.  
  
Aspetto una tragedia che, però, non vedo arrivare.  
  
E qui mi sorprendi con un bacio, un mero contatto di pelle contro pelle che, però, significa il mondo per me, perché ho passato così tanto tempo a domandarmi come sarebbe stato, da non riuscire nemmeno a giungere alla conclusione che, forse, davvero sarebbe potuto accadere.  
  
Sono spaesato. Spaesato, ma felice.  
  
Le tue mani guaritrici sulle mie, a sfiorarle, ad accarezzarle con la stessa delicatezza con la quale si tasterebbe la corolla di un fiore raro. Maledetti i tuoi occhi che mi tolgono la ragione, che mi rendono così fragile e vulnerabile. Fra le tue braccia e il calore del tuo corpo, io mi perdo.  
  
Penso alle parole di Chris di poco fa, e il loro significato appare chiaro nella mia mente. Quando sono in questo stato, debole e con i pensieri annebbiati, poco ci vorrebbe per infrangermi. Basterebbe veramente anche un solo, dannato secondo a te per distruggermi, prendere tutto ciò che costituisce la mia persona e dissolverlo, come neve al sole. Più ci penso e più il timore si diffonde delle mie vene e scorre assieme al mio sangue, giungendo ad ogni estremità del mio corpo.  
  
Poi le tue labbra si posano nuovamente sulle mie, ed ogni traccia di esitazione svanisce, come anche la mia lucidità.  
  
Un solo bacio e sono tuo.  
  
Un solo bacio e mi hai in pugno.  
  
Un bacio mancato, e sarei polvere.  
  
Ti separi dalle mie labbra dopo un periodo di tempo che ritengo un po' ristretto e, anche ad occhi chiusi, so che puoi capire quello che sta per accadere prima ancora che le mie vadano a posarsi sull'incavo fra il tuo collo e la clavicola. Da lì disegno una linea di baci che raggiungono quella zona di pelle sensibile posta appena dietro all'orecchio e ogni minimo contatto è una scintilla che innesca qualcosa nei miei sensi. E sono pieno d'amore. Sono così pieno d'amore che non riesco nemmeno a capire come questo sia possibile. Dovrei essere spaventato dal fatto che una persona possa avere un simile potere su di me, ma cos'è la paura di fronte ad un paio d'occhi così?  
  
Rimaniamo sospesi in questo modo, con il solo suono lieve dei nostri respiri a riempire l'aria attorno a noi, finché non ti sento muoverti e decido di sollevare le palpebre. Incateni i tuoi occhi ai miei e ricambio lo sguardo. Cerchi le mie mani e io vado a stringere le tue, perché non riesco a starti lontano. Mi dai un bacio e io te ne do un altro, perché mi è impossibile non farlo.  
  
Sono grato di averti, e più il tempo passa, più tutto questo sembra non avere fine, più mi rendo conto che i miei sentimenti nei tuoi confronti, come già sapevo, sono andati da tempo ben oltre l'essere una semplice infatuazione. Allo stesso modo, mi accorgo di quanto, in tutti questi mesi, quattro parole siano state protagoniste di tutti i miei sogni, pensieri e momenti legati a te, ad accompagnare quei “ _ti amo_ ” sentiti con ogni centimetro del mio cuore, così come non mi era mai accaduto in precedenza.  
  
Non te le ho mai dette.  
  
Forse dovrei.  
  
Le nostre labbra tornano a cercarsi, a incontrarsi e a separarsi, per poi ricominciare il ciclo da capo. Ed è così che, prima che io possa anche solo accorgermene, queste parole hanno lasciato la mia gola, semplici e inconfondibili.  
  
 _“Ho bisogno di te.”_  
  
E il tuo sorriso è l'unica garanzia di cui ho bisogno.

**Author's Note:**

> Un commento/kudo al giorno leva il medico di torno.


End file.
